Orange Shinobi Chronicles
by psychoman222
Summary: "Oh Azkica, Tangerine Terror, Bringer of the Ancient Awesome, grant me your power! VERTO!-TTBAYO!" Join the worlds greatest shinobi/wingman as he braves war, demons, evil carnies, space-time hijinks, gullible allies, and incompetent summons in an attempt to help his coworker score with a princess. Oh, and save the world, but what's new about that? Parallel story to SotOR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own neither Naruto or White Knight Chronicles

_**Orange Shinobi Chronicles**_

_**Prologue: First and Last day on the Job**_

In a galaxy where Technology reigns, the old ways only alive through a constantly divided and feuding few, and things such as demons are considered mere fiction, a Lord of the Sith guides it with a ruthless and aggressive hand. This is not his story. You see, at one time, that man had a kind and caring heart, who would rather die than let his subordinates be harmed.

Where did that compassion and chivalry go?

It rests in a different galaxy, where magic is common and technology sparse, with a body and mind of It's own.

This Is_ his_ story.

"So, this is the place." I said, looking at sign proclaiming the building it was attached to was "Rapacci's Winery".

I wore boiled leather armor, the most I could get without looking suspicious, and carried a greatsword on my back. It isn't my first choice of weapon, but anything less would be a mere thorn to a vast amount of nasty critters in this world.

My counterpart in the Galactic Republic, alias Revan, set me up with this job, citing that this place is important in the Grand Scheme. Feh. Guy gets the majority of our Nature Chakra and thinks he's the frickin' Oracle of Delphi. But, then again, it's not like I had a better idea.

I enter in time to see a boy, around 17-18, get whacked in the head with a clipboard.

This looks promising.

"And just where is the new guy? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!" the man wielding the clipboard finished ranting.

That would be my cue.

"Yo." I said.

The man, who I now noticed had horns, and apparently was Rapacci, whirled around to look at me.

"Where _were_ you?" Rapacci almost snarled.

"Sorry, I had trouble finding the place. It's my first time in Balandor." I said, scratching the back of my head.

Rapacci deflated. "Sorry for yellin', but I'm expected to cater the Princess' birthday. The stress' gettin' to me."

I nodded I would be stressed too, if I had that much pressure on me.

"Name's Rapacci. This here's Leonard. He'll be showing you the ropes."

"Naruto Uzumaki." I stated, and offered my hand. He took it, and Leonard followed suit.

"Your first job is to escort our wines in Parma to the castle." He looked me over, or more particularly, my equipment. "Looks like you're prepared for the wildlife, at least." He said approvingly.

"Anyways, daylights burnin'. You two best get goin'."

I nodded, and Leonard and I left, not knowing this would be the last time I would see the winery again.

While on the clock, anyway.

* * *

AN.

Sorry for the Short Chapter, but I wanted this submitted before I lost focus.

ENPSYCHOPEDIA ENTRY: WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON-Possibly a spoiler for SotOR, But I'll explain why there's two Naruto's with different personalities running around. Naruto, who we all know is the master of the Shadow Clone technique, modified it, being dissatisfied with their lack of permanence. So, He created the Yin-Yang Clone, which shoves all of either his Yin or Yang chakra into the clone, essentially making it half of himself, which lends it permanence. Note, this means ALL, so he can't have, for example, two yin clones running around. His Yang is obviously Revan, this story's Naruto is the Yin. Which one is the clone, you ask? - Gendo Ikari pose/evil grin- That, my friends, is most _**definitely **_a spoiler.

Anyways, I had trouble with Rapacci in this chapter. It's been a while since I played the game, so i don't know if i got his name spelled right, and I'm pretty sure i mixed up his speech patterns with those of Migelo from Final Fantasy XII.

Speaking of which, have any of you noticed just how similar the opening plots are for the two games? The male lead, along with his attractive female best friend, work at a catering business, which is chosen to cater a party at the castle, who then use the opportunity to sneak in to the castle, which then comes under attack, and drags the leads into the main conflict.

Hmm. Suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Orange Shinobi Chronicles**_

_**Screwed On Real Estate**_

"So, Naruto, was it? What do you do for fun?" Leonard asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well, I-" I stop. What _do_ I do for fun? I used to play ninja with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Other than that, I...train. And meditate. And study. And work. Oh God. I'm one of _those._ What was the last thing I did for my personal amusement!? Well, I pranked that... Oh. Okay, let's go with that.

"I didn't think it was that difficult a question." Leonard remarked.

"Sorry, I just came to the sudden horrific conclusion that I'm a workaholic. But to answer your question, I play practical jokes. And that's about it."

"Oh. That's nice."

He must not have any hobbies either, because he doesn't volunteer the information.

And then, we promptly enter the Awkward Zone. Where two people who are trying to build a rapport realize they have nothing to say that will interest the other party.

We are in the second minute of awkward silence, when we pass by a rabbit-man, looking very depressed. A paupitaur, I believe his race is called. Curse my bleeding heart.

I head over to the Paupitaur,

"You're looking pretty down. What's up?"

"Oh, nobody's buying. I spent most of my money to start my business, but it's been a total flop."

"What're you selling?" I ask.

"Real Estate."

Oh? That might come in handy, me not having a place to live at the moment.

"I might be in the market for that. I just came to Balandor, you see..."

"That's just it. None of it is developed, and It's all out of the way."

"Can I have a look anyway?"

"Oh! Sure!"

I look through his portfolio. Quite a bit of land, but as he said, Its empty, and out of the way.

"How did you get this?" I ask, no accusation in my voice.

"Oh, Pioneers who stake claims, but bit off more than they could chew cultivating it themselves."

A light bulb goes off.

"So, this is all tax-free, right? The local kingdoms have nothing to do with this?"

"Oh, yes. That's actually one of the problems. No patrols, so monsters and bandits have free reign."

"How much an square mile?"

"1000, due to lack of demand."

I do the math really quick in my head. That was ridiculously cheap. It'll still set me back a bit, but...it had the potential to pay for itself.

"I'll take it."

"How much?" The paupitaur looked up at me, eyes glimmering with hope.

"All of it."

"WHAT!?" Both the paupitaur and Leonard shout.

I shrug. "It'll cost me most of my savings, but I consider the investment well worth it."

"But the guy flat out said it was worthless!" Leonard said.

"Only due to the distance, and lack of cultivation. If I get a good infrastructure up, the sky's the limit." I reply.

"Tha-tha-that'll be 480,000." The paupitaur stammers.

I hand it to him.

Like I said, It'll really cut into my funds, but I have a plan.

The paupitaur hands me the papers. As I depart, I tell him, "Remember, if you're serious about real estate, remember the top 3 rules. Location, Location, Location."

As I peruse the documents more thoroughly as Leonard and I walk, he says to me.

"That was stupid. You just lost your life savings on that deal. Why did you do that?!"

"You do realize I'm a king now, right?"

"...What?"

I sigh. History lesson time.

"How do kingdoms get started, Leonard?"

He stares at me blankly.

" One dude comes to a piece of land, claims it as his own, then starts charging people rent, either money, services rendered, or sworn fealty. Bam. King. This land, is that pioneer land. No one owns it but the guy who discovered it. Quite a few of those pioneers sold it, I bought it. No King owns those lands. I do. What I say, goes on those pieces of land. Combined, This is the size of Balandor. Unfortunately, It's kind of scattered, So that'll be a problem I need to address. In the meantime, I. Am . A. King. For. Less. Than. A. House. In. Balandor. Tell me again how that's a bad deal for me."

"...You still need alot of cash to make it worth something. And you blew most of it getting the land. That's why no one wanted it."

"Point, but I have a plan. A cunning plan, that cannot fail."

"...I'm scared."

"Good Instincts."

* * *

AN: By my guess, Gilda (Money in WKC) is about one cent. So Naruto spent 4,800 dollars. That is 480 square miles. Modern day Kansas City is I think 380. For comparison, the Louisiana Purchase, considered a huge steal, was about 18.25 a square mile. Naruto bought it for 10. So, It was pretty much Naruto doing the screwing on this deal.

And before people call hax, 1000 Is what you pay in game (Initially, then It starts getting ridiculous) for about a square mile. I just took that, and applied it in bulk.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I've been focusing on SotOR lately.

* * *

_**OSC**_

_**On the Road**_

Leonard briskly walk down the trail to Parma, cutting down any monsters that get in our way. As I strip the monster bodies for usable parts, I get an idea. Waiting until Leonard isn't looking, I make as many shadow clones as I can manage, which is about a thousand. They wordlessly set off to perform their tasks.

What did I assign them to do? Quite simply, harvest materials. The more raw materials I harvest, the sooner I can get the infrastructure for my new property up and running. And if they happen to get some practice in for my new greatsword, so be it.

About thirty minutes later, I notice, out of the corner of my eye, a man in plate armor waving me over. Leonard doesn't see him, as the man is very well hidden. If not for my shinobi training, I would have never noticed him myself. I make my excuses, and head over to the man.

It turns out to be me.

"Quick, no time to explain. Make a dozen shadow clones. Order two to go dig a pit trap at this location. At 2300, they are to disguise themselves as Farian Soldiers, alert the Farian Army, and tell them to march towards Balandor." He says, pointing at a detailed map of the Balandor Plains. I obey. "Order the other ten to dig a breach this part of the castle." He orders, indicating a point on another map, and I comply.

"Alright, that will be a great help later on. Thank you, me." He finishes, then disappears in a manner eerily reminiscent of a Space-Time jutsu. In fact, that must have been what it was. It would explain the odd-sounding plan. After mulling it over for a minute, I return to Leonard, and continue on to Parma.

Parma is a nice place. I could easily see myself having a summer home here. Well, if I were the settling down type. Which I'm not. In fact, even when I was married, we went out every now and then to do something crazy. Part of the reason Yuna and I got on so well, I think. Neither of us ever could sit idly by when crap was hitting the fan.

Leonard led me to a paddock, containing a large creature that looked like a bull, but was the size of three. It was hooked up to a cart containing several barrels. A Paupitaur was sleeping nearby.

"So, this is the new guy, huh?" A girl, with short magenta hair, could be either seventeen or eighteen, asked Leonard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service, milady." I say, making a sweeping bow.

"Yulie. Nice to meet you, Naruto. " She said. "While I would like to get to know you better, that'll have to wait. We need to get the wine to the castle as soon as possible. RAUS! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!"

The sleeping paupitaur jerked awake, then mounted the cart, and we headed for Balandor.

**_Outside of Parma…_**

After walking a while in companionable silence, I break it to make a request.

"Umm, this is going to sound weird, but I'm going to need both of your measurements." I ask.

"…Why?" Yulie asked, warily.

"Well, I figured the two of you would want to go the Princess' party. If you are, you two are going to need to look like nobles to get in. So, I'm offering to make you a set of party clothes. I'm not a master tailor, but I should be able to whip up something passable." I initially learned how to sew so I wouldn't have to spend a fortune getting my clothes repaired after missions. (Rule #2, always maintain your equipment.)Things kind of snowballed from there.

"Wait, you're not going?" Leonard asked.

"I was banned from going to parties by my former girlfriend." Wife, actually, but they won't buy that.

"Well, if you broke up, why are you still obeying her?" Yulie reasoned.

"We didn't. She died."

Yulie winced, and muttered, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She wouldn't want me to mope." Besides, it would have been hypocritical of me, as I was the one who helped her over the death of her previous boyfriend, using much the same words.

"Besides, she had a point." I continue.

"Oh?" Leonard inquired.

"The one party she let me go to ended up with the building on fire." It was my bachelor party, in fact. For normal people, when you come back from a bachelor party and your fiancée asks you if your… private area is burning, it means she suspects you of cheating on her and catching a disease. When **MY** fiancée asks the same question, it means she's making sure no one threw a Molotov Cocktail (Or a fire spell/jutsu) at my crotch. That speaks volumes about how my life has turned out.

"…I'm sure it was a one-off thing." Leonard said.

"Alright, if you want to risk it. But mark my words, the way my luck runs, this will end with Balandor being invaded, or someone assassinated/kidnapped. Or all three."

"You're being paranoid."

Once I get their measurements, I stealthily send a shadow clone through a space-time jutsu. The outfits should be there by the time we arrive. What? You expected me to come out of a WAR with someone who used those kinds of jutsu almost exclusively, without learning at least the basics of them? If so, you're wrong.

We almost made it back to Balandor with the wine, when the unthinkable happened. Or, if you're someone with MY luck, the completely expected happened. A Troll attacked.

Standing three stories tall, wielding a club two stories tall, and apparently he doesn't like us that much. I am glad for my investment into a Greatsword, because a normal sized one would barely be a toothpick to him.

I start with a minor Wind Jutsu to the face, then I rush forward. I run between it's legs so that I'm behind it, jump nearly ten feet into the air, and slash at the back of it's kneecap. I manage to score the femoral artery, and the Troll is dead. Well, will be in less than thirty seconds. But a guaranteed kill nonetheless.

However, less than thirty seconds is plenty of time for him to smack me with his club, sending me backwards thirty feet into the cliffside.

Ow. I feel like I'm sparring with Sakura again. Fortunately, that was the last of its strength, and it falls over, dead.

"OHMYGOD, ARE YOU OKAY?" Yulie shouts, running over to me.

"Yeah, my first girlfriend hit me worse." I say, getting up. Yulie looked at me like I was crazy.

"There was a reason I broke up with her." I explain, though that's a bit of a lie. I had gotten used to the punches, and they became MUCH less frequent, to the point where it could be months before she lapsed. No, what caused me to break up with her was that she was 'just a friend' most of the time, but she all of a sudden 'always loved me' when she wanted something. I got tired of my emotions being jerked around by her.

She and I did better as 'just friends' anyway.

"Okay, between a girlfriend who beat you comparably to a _troll_, and a girlfriend who never let you have fun, I think you need to up your standards."

"Was that an offer?" I ask flirtatiously.

"W..w...what? No! Of course not! We just met!" Yulie stammers.

"Relax, I'm joking. Besides, she let me have fun. It was just _parties_ I couldn't be trusted around."

"Well, with that over with, I think it'll be smooth sailing to Balandor." Leonard said, having just caught up.

He was right.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: WARNING!

Anyone who's a fashion Major will probably want to murder either me or Naruto by the end of the first couple of paragraphs.

For an image of Naruto's outfit, see my profile. There's a link to it there.

Also warning: features Pre- Renaissance values.

* * *

_**OSC**_

_**Let's Get This Party Started**_

In Balandor, we dropped off the wine with no complications, and I picked up the clothes I commissioned my clone to make.

Leonard's was pretty simple, white with silver accents and cummerbund.

Yulie's dress was an incandescent blue, designed after a peacock.

Mine, however, I already had, safely stored in a scroll. It was an orange sequined coattail jacket with blue cravat, and skintight black leather pants and boots. A blue sequined belt held a scabbard containing a court-sword, sometimes confused with a rapier. I'm comparatively horrid with it, but I'm a ninja, so that means by anyone else's standard I'm somewhat good. But, it's more for decoration anyway.

I used a transformation jutsu to give myself shoulder length fluffed hair, with orange highlights. I also give myself orange eyeshadow.

After getting changed, we met up in the Noble district, a stone's throw away from the castle.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Leonard screamed, as Yulie approached from behind me.

"My party outfit." I replied simply.

"Looking at that thing feels like someone stuck pins in my eyes!"

"Well, that's fashion for you, either you love it or hate it. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and all that. Yulie hasn't complained."

"She's...distracted." I look behind me. Yulie has a blush on her face, and drool coming out of her mouth. She obviously isn't looking at my face.

"Yulie, what do you think of my outfit?"

She snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh, it's...eye catching. And it...suits you."

"That's what _I _thought. Thanks Yulie. You can go back to ogling my ass now. See? She likes it."

Yulie went even redder, but didn't bother denying it.

"We're going to get caught. _No one_ is going to be able to ignore you."

"Exactly."

"...What?"

"It's a ROYAL party. Everyone there is going to be dressed garishly, in order to draw the attention of both other Nobles and the Royalty. By wearing eye-catching things ourselves, we'll be perfectly camouflaged. We'd stand out more if we _weren't _ dressed like this. Also, as I am the MOST brightly dressed of the three of us, I'll be thought to be the most important, and I'll be the one they'll interrogate, allowing you to slip by. I've done this before."

"So you _intentionally_ made yourself an eyesore."

I glare at him.

"I'll have you know this outfit is HIGHLY fashionable. I would hardly call myself an expert, but even _I _ know that orange and blue are complimentary, and black goes with everything. "

"...I think there's more to fashion than that."

"There probably is, but you can't go wrong with the basics."

"I think that outfit proves that you definitely _can_."

_**Inside the Castle...**_

"Oh my! What a dashing ensemble! I simply _must_ know the name of your designer!" A rather plump, matronly noblewoman exclaimed.

"I hate you." Leonard muttered under his breath.

Well, time to put on my 'noble' facade.

I scoff. "I beg your pardon, milady, I _never_ trust a common _workman's _opinion with something such as this. Especially with such an important event. I designed this myself."

She looked me up and down, appraising me. "You know, my daughter is nearly of age. Would you be agreeable to a betrothal?" Yulie choked, and Leonard gaped.

"While I have no doubt your daughter would be rather charming, especially if her mother is any indication, but I'm afraid I'm spoken for." I 'subtly' glance towards Yulie. The woman catches it.

"I have no doubt as to her pedigree, but don't you think she's too scrawny? She'll probably break in half if she tries to bear your child. My daughter, on the other hand, has quite the child bearing figure."

Yulie is _mortified_ at the sudden turn in conversation.

"I have no doubt of that, and I thank you for your concern, but I'm sure we'll manage."

And then the woman's husband got involved.

"Dear, why are you speaking to this rabble? He's obviously not Farian, and I don't recognize him. Therefore, he's not worth knowing."

"Oh, terribly sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. King Naruto Uzumaki, of the Legaviel Kingdom." I say, making up the name for my new acquisition on the spot.

"You may not have heard of it, it was just recently formed, but I assure you, the land has potential." I say.

"Hmph. A liar as well. Dear, you will not speak to this rabble again."

"A liar, you say? You have some nerve. Who, then, owns the land between Parma, Faria, and Greede? It is not part of any known nation. So who owns it? I'll tell you. I do. It may not be much, but it is sovereign. And I am its Sovereign."

"Tell all the tales you like, liar, but you will not sway me."

"Still you insist on insulting me. Maybe you do not feel as if there will be repercussions? I had better change _that_ presumption."

I move to take off my glove, but the buckles keeping the leather glove on are under my sleeves.

I look for someone who I convince I have authority over, but I can't use Leonard, lest I draw attention to him. However, a guardsman stands nearby.

"YOU!" I bark at him. "Lend me a glove!"

The soldier instantly, unthinkingly, obeys my command, the authority in my voice irresistible. He hands me his steel gauntlet.

"For your constant insults against me, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" I say, then bitchslap the Noble with the gauntlet. He goes down like a sack of potatoes.

"Looks like I win. Thank you, guardsman." I say, handing the gauntlet back to the man.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of update in SOTOR, but I've kinda hit a snag in the Sand People meeting. The next chapter will be posted once that's resolved.

* * *

_**OSC**_

_**In which Leonard is a Royal Pain**_

Noting that Leonard had wandered off at some point, I began to look for him.

I find him ogling the Princess, close enough to her that it would be child's play to notice.

Goddammit Leo, learn some subtlety.

Yes, I am aware of the irony of it being _me_ saying that.

She notices.

Welp, I guess that means I need to bail him out.

She heads over to him, and looks like she's struggling to speak, blushing like Hinata used to.

Okay, maybe I _don't _need to rescue him. Yet.

"Ummm…hi." Leonard stammers, blushing just as much.

A real Casanova we have here.

"….hi." She replies softly, almost like she's not used to speaking.

The King jolts like someone snuck up on him and set off a firecracker, then heads over himself.

Oh Crap. NOW I need to rescue him.

I make my way closer through the crowd, but I don't get there fast enough to intervene.

"Cissna, did you…just speak?" the King asks.

She nods, blushing.

Man, he talks about it like that's an accomplishment. Then I remember hearing somewhere she was supposed to be a mute or something.

I guess that _is_ an accomplishment, then.  
"This is wonderful! I am so glad I got to hear your voice at least once more! This is truly a moment to be celebrated!" He then turns to Leonard.

"Although, I _am_ curious as to what you said that brought about this event."

"Just…me introducing myself, sir. I mean, Your Majesty."

Godammit. I need to distract the King. This is EXACTLY the scrutiny I wanted to avoid. How do I do that, while still allowing Leo to chat with the pretty princess? I'm not the sort to cockblock a buddy, especially when, against all odds, he's actually making progress…. I think I have something. Improvisation, don't fail me now!

"Please forgive my younger brother if he is bothering you, your Majesty. He was merely entranced by your Daughter's beauty, and forgot his place. It will not happen again." I interject.  
_(Translated from Noble: My brother's a dumbass with no self-control, and thinks your daughter's hot. Please don't throw him in jail.)_

I discreetly pantomime to Leonard to get going. He misses it.

"Not at all! In fact, I was just thinking on what I could probably reward him with that he would want."

_ (Translated from Noble: It's cool. I'm more happy that she's not a mute than I am pissed that he's chatting her up. What do you want me to make the check out for?)_

"My brother is a man of few wants, and is the noble sort, and requires nothing but your daughter's happiness in recompense. Unfortunately, he lacks decorum. Such a thing has actually resulted in few suitresses, and I fear for that he may remain a bachelor for some time. Ah, but that is not your concern, forgive my musings. I am afraid I can offer no insight as to what my brother would desire, but is no doubt proud to have assisted such a lovely lady with her ailment. "

_(Translated from Noble: We don't want money. My brother sucks with women, but is a nice guy. I think they're both stupid for each other, and we should hook them up. But I'm trying not to piss you off, so I'm not saying so outright.)_

The King is no idiot, and understands what I 'subtly' hinted. He looks to Leonard.

Leonard is currently chatting animatedly with the princess, who is giggling.

"My daughter has many suitors, yet none have managed to gain her interest, nor mine. I feel that your brother's lack of decorum may be the breath of fresh air that she needs. We shall see if that remains the case. At the very least, they appear to be enjoying each other's company. If you can offer no insight, I'm afraid I will have to deliberate further as to your reward."

_(Translated from Noble: A lot of guys are trying to date her, but they're all dicks, who are just trying to get into either my bank account, my crown, or my daughter's pants. I'm happy that they genuinely seem to like one another, but I'm not a moron who will trust you with my daughter right off the bat. I'll have to wait and see how this turns out.)_

"Your Majesty's generosity knows no bounds. Thank you for your consideration."

_(Translated from Noble: Thanks for at least not turning us down outright.)_

"Think nothing of it."

_(Translated from Noble: No prob.)_

And then an explosion rocked the palace.

Troops in black armor came pouring in, and engaged the palace guard.

A man who appears to take fashion tips from Darth Vader comes running down the staircase near the Throne, draws a wicked-looking blade, and rushes the king.

I draw my court-sword and intercept.

He's no amateur, and manages to deflect my thrust. That being said, the man in black is expecting me to be a noble fop, and doesn't actually expect me to be a threat. As that catches him off guard, that just means my thrust, aimed for the spot in the armpit where there's no armor, which would pierce the heart, instead goes through the shoulder of his sword-arm. He screams.

I try pulling my sword free. It doesn't budge. It must be stuck in either the armor or bone.

I try wiggling it. It's still stuck. He screams louder.

I put my foot on him, and try pulling. No luck.

"Dammit! Let it go!"

"YOU THINK I _WANT_ THIS DAMN THING IN MY ARM!?"

"Good point." I give it another good tug. Nada.

"Forget it. You can keep it. In exchange, YOINK!"

I say, stealing the sword that is barely held on to in the man's now useless arm. Then I kick him in the head. He staggers, from the kick, the blood loss, and the pain.

"I think we need to get out of here." I say to the king. I browse the chaos for Leonard and Yulie.

Yulie managed to score a bow somewhere, and was taking potshots at the Men in Black. She's also moving towards an exit.

Leonard had the foresight to keep his sword on him, and was cutting through the MiB, to what appeared to be a cellar entrance. Well, Royalty have escape routes for this kind of thing, usually, so that may be where they're going.

I blow wind chakra out of my mouth, coating my purloined blade in the sharp energy, and begin cutting my way to an exit, king in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: IT LIIIIIVVVVVEESS!

* * *

_**OSC**_

_**Regicide Averted**_

"So, who are you really?" The King asked, as we ran down a thankfully empty hallway.

"King Naruto Uzumaki, of the Legaviel Kingdom."  
"Never heard of it."

"It's the land between Balandor, Parma, and Greede."

"Oh, you actually purchased that land? Last I heard, it was worthless."

"It just needs some cultivation."

"I see. But who are you really?" He asked again.

"I just said-"

"You are no noble, my friend. Don't try that with me."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"You actually showed up on time."  
"What?"

"All the other nobles prefer to show up 'Fashionably Late', so that all eyes are on them as they enter the room."

"That's stupid."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the whole point of that is so they make connections. However, being on time exhibits that you are the sort of person who's dependable. Being late exhibits that they are self absorbed jackasses who would screw you over or blow you off for a single moment in the limelight. Not the sort of person whom you would want to make an alliance with."

"Hm. Never thought of it that way."

"Well, to be completely honest, you're right. I'm what you would call 'Nouveau Riche'."

"Ah. So you aren't of noble birth. Your status came from the land you purchased."  
"Exactly."

Some more of the soldiers in black appeared at the end of the hallway. I make some one-handed seals, forming a wind jutsu.

"Wind Style: Shredding Gale Palm." I softly mutter, and a gust of razor- sharp wind issues forth, slicing them up and throwing them against the wall at the same time. The wall collapses, giving the King and I enough space to escape.

"Huh. I thought the walls would be too sturdy for that."

"They should be." The king agreed.

The reason appears as a couple of my shadow clones peer through the hole.

"Oh! So THAT'S why we were told to breach the castle wall here." One of them says.

We exit through the new hole in the wall, just in time to see a giant, six legged, fire breathing, demon turtle-thing with a fricking cannon on it's back blow through the main castle entrance. Fortunately, we were just out of sight.

"OH, COME ON! HOW THE HELL DID THEY SNEAK _THAT_ IN!?" I exclaim.

Armies, I can sort of understand. Just have them dress up as party-goers. This, however, is bullshit.

"Well, from what we saw, boss, the black-armor dudes came in, pretending to be carnies, and that was their parade float." One of my clones reports.

"Okay. Your Majesty, I have a couple of suggestions I recommend you pass on to the gate guards. ' If the parade float has sharp teeth, breathes fire, and looks like it came from the bowels of Hell, DON'T LET IT IN!"

"Sound advice." His Majesty said drolly, the 'well, DUH!' in his tone evident.

"To be fair, boss, they did do a DAMN good job of disguising it." One clone argues.

"Yeah, and there's not much they could have done against that thing anyway." Another agrees.

Just then, the demon-turtle comes flying back out, followed by a giant suit of white armor, wearing a blue cape, wielding a longsword.

"You mean, apart from SICCING A FRIGGIN' MECHA ON IT!" I yell at my clone.

"The thing is, we have no idea how to operate the Incorruptus. Or even activate it. We just recently found it in some ruins, and there were magic seals binding it. I honestly don't know how it's operational." The King explains.

"GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" The 'Incorruptus' yells as it lunges with the sword, sounding an awful lot like...

"Leonard? What are we, starring in friggin' _Mobile Suit Gundam_?" I mutter.

"Dibs on being Char!" One clone exclaims.

"DA RED WUNS GO FASTA!" The other yells.

"Someone dispel him." I sigh. I hate it when the Jutsu produces 'duds'. It's not common, and it only happens when I'm deploying them en masse, when they're unlikely to last long enough to notice, but it happens.

The 'Char' clone obliges, smacking the other upside the head hard enough to dispel him.

"There you are!"

I turn around. It's Yulie.

"Hey, Yulie. Glad to see you're okay." I greet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up with the suit of armor?" she motions to the Hellturtle vs. Leonard battle.

"Apparently, Leonard found something fun in the armory."

"Vault." His Majesty corrects.

"Apparently, Leonard found something fun in the vault." I obligingly correct myself.

"Oh, King Valtos!" Yulie, upon recognizing the king, curtsied.

"And you are?" the King, Valtos,apparently, asked.

"This is Yulie. She's...my steward." I say, fumbling for the correct term.

"A pleasure." King Valtos says, giving a slight bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." she replies. After King Valtos returns his attention to the battle, Yulie harshly whispers, "Your _Steward_? And when did I agree to that?"

"Hey, it was either that, or my mistress. Also, you get 100,000 Gilda a month, in exchange for helping me with paperwork." I state, not really knowing how much that is in Balandor economics.

"200,000, and you have a deal." She counters.

"Done." I agree. While I'm not a good judge of how much a Gilda is,(yet,)I'm a good judge of character. Yulie isn't the type to scam me. That, and she doesn't know that I don't know how much a Gilda is.

Leonard finally kills the beast, and I notice some men in black armor dragging Cissna out of the castle.

"Fetch me my longsword, ho!" I shout to my remaining shadow clone. I mean greatsword, but he's me. He knows what I mean.

"_What_ did you just call me!?" Yulie exclaims.

"What? You've never read Shakespeare? Oh, I guess you wouldn't have." Him not being _born yet, _and all. "Anyway, I was quoting a play, and I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." I say, motioning to my clone, who returned with my gear.

Not having time to get my armor on, I simply rush Cissna's captors with my greatsword, but unfortunately, I'm too late. An Airship descends, and they force Cissna on board while I'm dealing with cannon fodder. I make a shadow clone, and he manages to sneak aboard while I'm distracting them, but it takes off before he can free her.

Damn.

* * *

**ENPSYCHOPEDIA:**

YULIE'S WAGE:As I mentioned in a previous chapter, a Gilda is about a Yen in this story, which is, in turn, about one US cent. So, 200,000 Gilda is 2,000 dollars. 2,000 dollars a month is 24,000 a in mind, this is in exchange for being a steward. Even then, it would take her ten years to afford a house in Balandor. (As I understand, Modern houses go for anywhere from 100,000 to 300,000 dollars. And they are much cheaper to make nowadays than they were back then.)

The only reason Naruto got his 'Kingdom' as cheap as he did was because everybody thought the only things worth anything there were trying to kill you. Basically, Australia if over 98% of the people there were bandits, with no infrastructure at all. Or any of the stuff that makes it a nice place.

STEWARD: Essentially, if Presidents are kings, Stewards would be Vice Presidents. If something happens to the king, the Steward runs things in his stead.

DA RED WUNS GO FASTA: A quote from Warhammer 40k Orks. This is a reference to how, in _Mobile Suit Gundam__,_ Char's red Zaku II was allegedly "Three times faster than a normal Zaku II". The reality is that it was 1.3 times, but still.

FETCH ME MY LONGSWORD,HO!: A quote from _Romeo and Juliet_. Keep in mind, ho meant something completely different back then. According to Merriam Webster Dictionary, it was an exclamation used especially to attract attention to something specified , such as sailors drawing attention to land. ex."Land ho!"

SHREDDING GALE PALM: The 'Gale Palm' Jutsu modified to cut, as well as push the opponent back.

SHAKESPEARE NOT BEING BORN YET: In Sotor/OSC verse, _Naruto_ happens several thousand years ago. Naruto, being trained in Senjutsu, AKA the Force, has precognitive capabilities, as it's confirmed as canon is Star Wars that the Force grants visions of the future. therefore, he can reference things that technically won't exist for thousands of years. In fact, Sotor/ OSC is happening at the same time Caesar is conquering Rome.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OSC**_

_**AFTERMATH**_

Leonard, Yulie, and I sat in the War room, along with King Valtos, along with a lightly bearded knight, and what looks to be a wanderer, with black and ill-kempt hair and beard. The Archduke of Faria was also present.

"Um, who's this guy?" I whispered to Yulie, and gestured to the wanderer.

"His name's Eldore, he helped us during the attack." Yulie said.

"Oh, okay."

"Gentlemen...and Lady, I must thank you for your assistance during the attack. I would most likely be dead without you. Unfortunately, we have suffered many losses. As well as those brave soldiers who gave their lives for this kingdom, Our steward, Sarvain, has gone missing, my daughter has been kidnapped, and several nobles lie dead." King Valtos began.

"So, this party ended in an invasion, a kidnapping, and assassination?" I clarified.

"Yes."

I shot Leonard the hardest 'I told you so' look I could muster.

"I am preparing a task force to search for my daughter, headed by General Cyrus." King Valtos gestured to the knight.

"I'm headed after her too." Leonard interjected.

"Your Royal Highness Leonard, While I am grateful for your offer, I can't ask a member of the royal family of another nation to risk their lives on our behalf."

"Huh?" Leonard asked, confused.

"Your Majesty, I have to clear something up. When I referred to Leonard as my brother, it was as a brother in arms, rather than blood. He is free to do as he wishes. Also, with all due respect, you didn't ask. He IS going to look for Her Royal Highness Cissna, regardless of what anyone has to say about it. Besides, it's the least he can do, in exchange for that...Incorruptus, he ...'borrowed.'" I say.

"Actually, he didn't borrow it. The Incorruptus is bound to its Pactmaker, and cannot answer to another until its Pactmaker's death." 'Eldore' interjects.

"...So, he flat out stole it. We HAVE to pay them back now." I say.

"Well, yes and no. As its Pactmaker, he's its rightful owner."

"So...he stole it, but he gets to keep it because it likes him better?"

"...Yes."

"Besides, we couldn't use it anyway. Consider it payment for your services." King Valtos said.

"Thanks. As a token of good faith, Legaviel will be sending a task force as well. In fact, I managed to have one of my men sneak aboard their airship. He will try to leave a trail as best he can." I state.

_Cut to Shadow Clone_

"Man, why are we stuck guarding this door? It's not like we are at risk of being boarded. We're in the middle of the air!" One of two guards in black armor complained.

"Who knows? Maybe someone snuck aboard when we picked up the Princess?" the other one said.

"Oh, what are the odds of that?" The complaining guard asked, before he was cut off by a knife stab to the neck.

"About as good as it being the guy you're sharing guard duty with." the 'other guard' answered, before throwing the corpse out the window.

"Like leaving a trail of dumbass crumbs." The 'guard' said, before entering the door he was supposed to be guarding, marked ENGINE ROOM, chuckling evilly under his helmet.

_Cut to Naruto_

"I have dispatched a Bigelow after them as well." Eldore said.

"How the hell did you send a bungalow after them?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "It flew." He said, slowly, the 'duh' evident in his tone, but unsaid.

Holy shit. This guy flung a single story house so hard it _flew_ after an airship?! Is this guy Tsunade reincarnated?

"A bigelow is a type of bird, Naruto." Yulie explained, noticing my look of horror.

"Oh. Well, any volunteers for the Legaviel Cissna Task Force?"

"I already told you I'm coming." Leonard said.

"I will assist you as well." Eldore said.

"If Leonard's going, I suppose I'll need to go with him, to keep him out of trouble."

"So it's settled. The four of us will be the Legaviel Cissna Task Force."

"Wait, YOU'RE going!?" The up-till-now silent Archduke of Faria asked.

"Of course. Noblesse Oblige. Also, Legaviel's a little short on liquid assets right now. First dibs on the loot from these assholes will help remedy that. And I'm going to need those funds if Legaviel's going to be anything other than a dustbowl. So, It is nothing short of my duty to go." I shrug.

King Valtos coughed politely. "I believe those ...'assholes'," the word appeared to leave a bad taste in his mouth,"are called the Magi."

"Semantics." I wave him off. "Anyway, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and all that, so If we want to catch up, we need to take that first step. So, we're of to get her back. See you later!" I say, then walk out of the room.

Then I walked back in.

"That means you guys need to come too!" I say to the stationary Leonard, Yulie, and Eldore.

Then I walked out again, this time the three followed me.

"I think that was kind of against protocol to just walk out of a meeting with two nation's leaders." Yulie said.

"And you know what I think? I think, if King Valtos is a person I want anything to do with, much less want to show respect to, Then he'll want his daughter back more than he wants me kissing his ass. And the Archduke is a guest, like me. It's not his problem."

"If you say so..."

King Valtos and the Archduke looked at the open door. "Well, that was different." The Archduke states.

* * *

**ENPSYCHOPEDIA**

** NOBLESSE OBLIGE:** Noblesse oblige is a French phrase literally meaning "nobility obliges". The Oxford English Dictionary says that the term "suggests noble ancestry constrains to honorable behavior; privilege entails to responsibility." Simply put, If you were truly a noble, you were supposed to be like Eleanor Roosevelt, actually putting time and hard work into making things run smoothly. You were NOT supposed to be like Marie Antoinette. Basically, what Naruto's saying here is,

"I'm a king. It's my job to make sure my people are safe PERSONALLY. So, if my people are going to be walking into a deathtrap, I'm going to be right there with them."

Of course, the Kingdom of Legaviel has one citizen, him, and two honorary citizens, Leonard and Yulie. So he can afford to take time off to do so, without compromising his duties to his kingdom, as they are on hold until he gets things up and running.

**BIGELOW:** A bird in WKC that can be used to communicate, as they are like biological Star Wars Holoprojectors. they can record information, transmit it to a paired Bigelow, who will then play it back using their eyes as hologram projectors in real time...somehow. Probably magic. In WKC, this is how the party knows where the airship is going, as Cissna tells the Party landmarks she passes by, using the bigelow as a form of Walkie-Talkie. In OSC, she will still do so, but the party will be less reliant on it.

**ROYAL HIGHNESS:** The formal way to refer to a prince or princess. Valtos calls Leonard this, as he is under the impression Leonard is Naruto's brother, and as Naruto's a king, that makes Leonard a prince.

**PACTMAKER:** Basically, Incorrupti are self aware. They bind themselves to someone, and this lasts until the person dies. The person they bind themselves to is called a pactmaker. The reasons for the binding will come up later.


End file.
